This invention relates generally to a guard for a toilet bowl. More specifically, the invention relates to a splash guard for protecting a hinge of a toilet bowl and its associated components.
Toilet bowls having pivotably coupled seats or lid members or both are well known. These seat or lid members are normally coupled to a top, peripheral, engagement surface or rim on the toilet bowl by a hinge member. Such an arrangement enables a user to raise or lower the toilet seat or lid member as needed.
Toilet bowls and their associated components are typically used in harsh environments. These environments can include water, abrasive and toxic cleaners, as well as excremental matter. Accordingly, toilet bowls and their associated components preferably are made of impervious, noncorrosive materials and should be protected as much as possible, especially the working components.
It is also preferable that all undesirable matter from these environments be confined within the toilet bowl so that the surrounding floor, walls, woodwork, or carpeting is not damaged. This is especially important when harsh chemicals are used that are frequently sprayed from a container and can easily end up outside the toilet bowl. It is also important in households where children frequent the toilet since urine is inevitably sprayed around the hinge area, eventually landing on the floor, walls and other areas.
Additionally, although some areas of the toilet bowl are easily accessible for cleaning, the rear of the top rim of the toilet bowl, where the toilet seat and lid are hinged, is somewhat more difficult to clean. Cleaning of this area is inhibited, even with a specially designed sponge, brush, or similar article. Accordingly, dirt, urine, and other foreign matter more readily accumulates in this area.
Another problem with existing toilet bowls is that the toilet lid or toilet seat, or both, frequently fall down against the toilet bowl rim. This not only causes a loud, disruptive noise, but can also cause damage to the toilet bowl, toilet seat, or toilet lid.
It is also sometimes desirable to provide a scent to the toilet bowl and its immediate area after use. Such a scent not only masks any existing odors, but can also include a disinfectant to minimize bacteria.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a guard for a toilet bowl, toilet seat and/or toilet lid that shields the hinge and surrounding area from foreign material and is made from easily cleanable material. It would also be advantageous to provide such a guard that can also dampen the rotation of the members joined by the hinge, can provide a fresh scent to the area around the hinge each time the members are rotated and can be readily removed to enable easy cleaning of the hinge area.